


Утка, гусь

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), tenthorns



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns
Summary: Иногда тот факт, что твои враги говорят по-китайски, значительно усложняет дело
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Утка, гусь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано частично по [заявке с Инсайда](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219446373.htm#747485121): Какой-нибудь юмор или стеб на тему, как Рей и Флетчер пытались разгадать, что напереводил гугл в транскрипте встречи Сухого Глаза и Мэттью, вдруг это тайный код или шифр или еще что? С пейрингом, конечно, лучше, но можно и без.

Они сидят внизу, потому что спальня абсолютно не подходит для таких дел.

Гостиная, впрочем, тоже — как и остальные комнаты в доме Рэя. Во всем мире, должно быть, не существует настолько неуютного места, чтобы у них не возникло желания там потрахаться — разве что на Северном полюсе. С другой стороны, им наверняка придется как-то согреваться. Есть еще Южный полюс — в детстве Рэй думал, что там, наоборот, должно быть очень жарко. С тех пор, впрочем, познаний у него не сильно прибавилось: он помнит, что на каком-то из полюсов живут пингвины, но на каком — хоть убей, ответить не сможет. Порой он чувствует себя эдаким Шерлоком Холмсом от мира наркомафии: не знает простейших вещей, зато по запаху легко отличит сорта травки, отлично обращается с оружием и способен заставить Флетчера стонать за двадцать секунд, используя только язык. Набор умений, с которым его определенно ждет успех в жизни.

— Мне кажется, мы могли бы отдать это на аутсорс, — говорит Флетчер и устало щурится. Они почти не спали: жизнь представляется Рэю диаграммой строгой дизъюнкции, где можно совмещать работу, сон и отношения — но не больше двух пунктов одновременно. Конечно же, они никогда не выбирают сон. Рэй заглядывает в монитор и произносит:

— Хуевый из тебя все-таки полиглот.

— Между прочим, я никогда не утверждал, что знаю китайский, — с достоинством отвечает тот. — И мое предложение пойти во «Дворец Феникса» и попросить перевести это кого-нибудь из поваров все еще в силе.

Больше всего на свете Рэй хочет стукнуть его по голове подушкой, но подушек вокруг нет, так что все, что ему остается — это нарочито тяжелый вздох.

— Ты и документы с грифом «Секретно» переводил бы Гугл Транслейтом? — спрашивает он.

— Разумеется, нет, — говорит Флетчер. Текст, который они переводят, конечно, не настолько секретен: личная переписка между двумя довольно близкими к верхушке китайской героиновой мафии людьми. Но все же видеть его посторонним лучше не стоит.

— Я думал, хуже, чем с кантонским, уже не будет.

— Там хотя бы был вызов. А это, — он кивает в сторону монитора, — так, скукотища.

— Поэтому мы сидим над ней с самого утра.

Рэй произносит это и думает, что, если сейчас Флетчер скажет — все потому, что мы занимались гораздо более приятными вещами, — он его придушит. Хотя, скорее всего, если его руки окажутся на горле Флетчера, все снова повторится. Когда он ложится на спину и Флетчер склоняется над ним, любое место становится подходящим — даже Северный полюс, с пингвинами или без них, неважно. Рэй снова пытается сосредоточиться на мониторе, где написан какой-то бред.

— Мать петуха? — Он хмурится. — Может, это шифр?

Флетчер задумчиво кусает губу, и Рэй чудовищно хочет провести по ней языком.

— Петух — символ Франции, — задумчиво тянет он. — У Микки там случайно врагов среди французов не завалялось? 

Рэй раздраженно вздыхает — теперь уже абсолютно искренне — и откидывается назад.

— Какой-то ебучий зоопарк, — говорит он.

Флетчер поворачивается к нему с притворно виноватым видом, но глаза его улыбаются — Рэй может различить это даже в полутьме комнаты.

— Там еще буйвол. И носорог. 

Рэй кладет руки ему на плечи, гладит большими пальцами скрытые под джемпером ключицы.

— Скажи мне кто при знакомстве с Микки, — говорит он, — что придется переводить эту китайскую грамоту, я бы сразу его послал.

— А если бы сказали, что ты будешь делать это вместе со мной?

— Тогда еще и переехал бы в другую страну от греха подальше.

Он все-таки целует Флетчера — медленно и осторожно, в противоположность тому, как они делают это обычно. Их очки стукаются, и Рэй смеется от того, как это по-дурацки.

Это происходит каждый раз, и каждый раз это кажется ему страшно забавным. У него даже есть на этот случай шутка о том, что им нужны очки со специальными выемками, чтобы под нужным углом они вставлялись друг в друга, как вставляются детальки пазла.

— Здесь еще что-то то про сыр, — произносит Флетчер через какое-то время, когда они вновь возвращаются к переводу. Рэй зевает и пытается придумать про это какую-нибудь смешную поговорку. Не всякий петух — сыр. Хороший буйвол с сыром любого носорога сделает. Ладонь Флетчера ложится ему на бедро и медленно движется к паху. Общими усилиями они переводят словосочетание «низший эмбрион», и дело приобретает максимально странный оборот.

— А вдруг они проводят эксперименты над людьми? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Флетчер. — Скрещивают их с буйволами и носорогами.

— И петухами, — добавляет Рэй.

Он снова откидывается на спинку дивана, на мгновение прикрывает глаза, и плотная, бархатная, уютная темнота окутывает его, словно кокон.

Когда он просыпается, Флетчер все еще сидит за ноутбуком, изучая какой-то реестр. Рядом с ним остывает чашка с кофе.

Рэй садится и пытается размять затекшие мышцы. Флетчер, заметив, что он не спит, поворачивается к нему и улыбается.

— Это оказался отзыв на пиццерию, — говорит он. — Знаешь, ту, на Сэндис-роу. 

— Что? — непонимающе переспрашивает Рэй. — Пиццерию?

Флетчер кивает.

— Петух — это пицца с курицей, буйвол — с говяжьими колбасками. А эмбрион — это он так обозвал официанта. 

— А носорог? 

— С носорогом я, к своему стыду, не разобрался.

Рэй снимает очки и протирает глаза. Чувствует он себя так, будто половину ночи пил, а остальную половину кто-то играл его головой в футбол. 

— Иди спать, — говорит Флетчер. — Мне нужно кое-что закончить.

Кофе в его чашке совсем холодный, и Рэй, поднявшись, включает кофемашину. Идти спать он не собирается.

В конце концов, пока Флетчер находится на расстоянии не больше пары метров от него, любое место становится не таким уж и плохим.

Даже Северный полюс.


End file.
